


Frozen

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Bi, Bisexual Character, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gay, Hunting, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Loss, Love, Snow and Ice, Walkers (Walking Dead), Winter, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: The school is running low on supplies and the winter season is getting worse.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 9





	Frozen

(Voilet’s Pov)

I watched as the snow was falling to the already white ground and I placed my hands in my pockets to keep them somewhat warm, I heard Clem talking to Louis and Aasim about cancelling todays hunting trip and I walk over to them.

“I don’t think we should cancel it.” Louis says to them.

“We have to, the snow is getting worse and I don’t want anyone getting trapped out there without means of shelter.” Clem says to him.

“I can go hunting, it will be fine Clem, I know these woods, plus I could head to the fishing shack if things got too bad.

“Violet, we can’t do that, there’s going to be a blizzard soon, and plus it’ll be harder to see Walkers.” She says and I sigh a bit and rubbed the back of my head. I mean she is right about the storm getting worse but we really need the meat to hold us over until the storm does dwindle down a bit.

“I knew we should have gone yesterday if it was going to get this bad.” Aasim says and we all agreed to this, it was a mistake on all of us and I think.

“Look, we need the food and I Louis and Aasim can go check the traps, I can go see if there are any fish left in the traps too if the ice hasn’t frozen over to bad at the river, we can do that and hurry back if there is nothing.” I explained to all of them on what we could do.

“That doesn’t seem too bad does it?” Louis asked Clem who was still adamant on us not heading out.

“We can do that once the storm is over; we can just ration what we have for now.” She says.

“Clem, that’s the thing, we can’t really do that, what we have would last two days at most, the caravan hasn’t come by in weeks either, this is our only option.” Aasim explained or at least tried to.

“Clem, it’s fine, we can do this, you have to trust us, if it starts getting too bad before we can get to the traps we hurry back and we figure it out as best as we can.” I tell her and she sighed a bit and she looked to the gates then back to us.

“Fine… fine, but the moment things start to look back you all head back here no if, ands or buts about it, do you understand?” She says to us and we all nod in agreement at the new plan we have.

“We can head out in a bit.” Aasim tells her and she wanted to stop us but kept quiet on it. We went inside and got our bags packed just to be on the safe side and I went to Clem as she talked to AJ.

“I want to go too.” He complained and I looked to Clem as she sighed and tried to explain how dangerous it was to go out.

“AJ, she has a point, it’s a bit bad out there, plus you are in charge of the place till I get back.” I tell him as I walked up to them.

“I’m in charge?” He asked and I nod and then he looked to Clem who went along with it and she nods to him as well.

“Yep, you’re in charge till Violet get’s back.” She tells him and he nods as he goes out the room to probably tell Willy or Tenn. about his new position. I chuckled a bit at this then looked to Clem as she went to sit on the bed.

“Leg hurting?” I asked as I took a seat next to her.

“Yea a bit but… just thinking.” She says and I look at her.

“Hey we’re going to be ok, trust us, we had to do this before.” I tell her and she looked up to me.

“But what if something happens?” She asked worried and I rubbed her back a bit.

“Trust me if something happens, we can figure it out, besides we need to find more food.” I say and she nods.

“I know, I know.” She muttered and I kissed her head gently and she pulled me into a hug and I hug her back.

“We’ll be back I promise.” I tell her and she nods as I get up and I head out with Louis and Aasim. We broke apart as I had to head to the river and they had to check the traps, I kept walking and looked to see the old boat frozen in place since the day we blew it up. I sighed a bit as I looked at it remembering that day and I rubbed my neck as I went to check any of the traps we had. Sadly nothing was in them and I look out into the river a bit and I test the ice to see if I could walk on it. It felt sturdy enough so I walk out more into the river to where we had made a hole to try and catch some fish. I grabbed one of the old nets from my bag and put some meat on the hook in the center and set it in the hole and waited a bit. I know I was waiting a while because I look to the side to see Louis and Aasim on the land waving at me and I wave back.

“Hey we got a few rabbits, catch any fish?” Louis asked and I looked to the hole and shrugged.

“Not sure yet, haven’t pulled up the net.” I say as I pulled on the rope a bit to feel that it was pretty heavy. I think as I pulled up the net more and grabbed my knife.

“You good?” I hear Louis call out but I don’t answer as I pulled the rope up more just for a hand to shoot out from the water and a walker tried to crawl out, I backed up a bit and I hear the ice crack.

“VIOLET!” I hear just as I turned but then I feel into the freezing water. I tried to get up the way I came but I felt something grab my leg and I looked to see a walker. I kicked it as best as I could till it let go and I swam back up but I couldn’t find the hole as I banged on the ice to try and break it. I was freezing and I couldn’t hold my breath for very long as I freaked when another walker tried to grab me. I grabbed my knife and looked up as I stabbed at it just to see the snow move away and I see Louis as he grabbed his old chair leg and I moved a bit so he could hit the ice. As he did I saw it crack but I felt my leg get grabbed again and I stabbed the walker as it bit into my boot and I killed it. I was pulled up and I coughed a lot of water as I tried to breath.

“Holy shit that was close.” Aasim said as he dragged me away from the hole and I looked to my leg and as we got to land, I quickly moved to check my leg to see a bite.

“FUCK!” I yelled and saw Louis look at me and I think as I tried to take my jacket off but it was frozen.

“Fuck.” I hear him say as he grabbed some rope from his bag and I helped him tie it in the right place.

“Fuck we don’t have anything to cut it with.” He said panicked and I looked at my knife but decided not to, I would bleed out especially with this weather, I wouldn’t make it with a lost limb.

“Fucking shit, what do we do?” I hear Louis asked panicked and I look at him.

“Just get me home, we can do something when we get home.” I tell them as they helped me get up and we start walking, well I was limping and I looked around for anymore walkers. There were none but the storm seems to be getting worse and I shake my head a bit as we keep walking. I knew it would be to late to cut the bite at this point. The winds were picking up fast as we got to the gate and I was set down in the music room and I leaned on the wall a bit.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” I hear Clem yells but I grabbed her arm a bit to stop her.

“I’m good… not their fault.” I tell her as she sat next to me and took a look at my leg to see the bite and the wound was a dark purplish color with green as well and I groaned a bit as I leaned my head on the wall.

“What happened?” She asked and I closed my eyes a bit.

“I was on the ice in the river to try and catch fish, I was pulling…. Pulling up the net and a walker wa in it… freaked me out, and I fell through the ice…. walker grabbed me I got away then a second walker grabbed…. My leg and bit into my boot, Louis broke the ice… Aasim grabbed me…. That’s what happened… basically.” I say as I tried to keep calm.

“And you couldn’t cut?” She asked and I nodded.

“She would have bled out it took us an hour to get back here.” Louis says and I nod a bit as I looked at her.

“Fucking hell.” I hear and look up to see Ruby and the others and I tried to stay calm.

“She’s bit?” I hear and looked to AJ and I nodded a bit.

“It’s fine, it’s fine I just… a bump in the road.” I say as I lean back and I feel some sweat and I close my eyes a bit.

“What do we do?” I hear and I open my eyes as I see everyone in here and I looked to Clem as she looked at my leg and I think.

“I… I don’t know.” I hear Clem say and I tried to think.

“She’s bit.” I hear again and I rubbed my face a bit.

“We have to shoot her.” I hear.

“AJ!” I hear and look to see Clem and I pat her shoulder and she looked to me.

“No, we are not, I am not….” She says and I try to calm her down a bit.

“It’s ok, It’s ok.” I tell her it was a while before we all calmed down and I tried to get up. I had some help from Louis and Clem walked with me to my room. It took a while as my leg started to burn but we final got to my room and I laid my head on the pillow. I was still freezing but no point in trying to be comfortable if I’m going to die anyway. I looked to Clem as she sat in the chair next to my bed and I looked to her a bit.

“They can’t shoot you.” She says and I take her hand gently.

“Clem.”

“They can’t.” She says and I nod as I kiss her head gently.

“I know… I know.” I say to her as I clear my throat a bit and laid back on the bed and looked to her.

“I’m ok.” I tell her.

“No, it’s not…. It’s not.” I hear her tell me and I looked to her as I saw tears in her eyes. I felt sad myself, I didn’t want to leave Clem, not like this. I then hear her laugh a little as she looked to me and I wiped her eyes.

“I think…. I think I know how Kenny felt…. When he lost Duck and Kajaa…. I thought I did before but now…. Oh god.” She says and I pulled her closer to me as she cried and I rubbed her back as best as I could and I felt her grip my shirt tightly.

“Fuck… I… I don’t want to lose you.” She says and I nod a bit.

“I know. It’s fucked up… I thought I lost you the day you saved me on that boat… when AJ came back to us with you…. And you were missing a leg I was so scared too; I know how you feel Clem I really do.” I tell her the truth and she gripped my shirt harder.

“I don’t want you to die.” She says and I made her look at me and I held her shoulder a bit.

“Hey… it was bound to happen Clem… I was an idiot I freaked out when I should have been calm, it happens…. I’ll be ok… I know you’ll take care of me before I go and I know the others will take care of you… don’t… just don’t be sad, I know it’s selfish of me to say that but I don’t want you to be sad when I die…. I want you to live a long and happy life… you got to watch AJ still right?” I asked and she nods and I smiled a bit at her.

“Just keep an eye on Tenn and Willy and AJ.” I tell her. I looked at her as she looked away.

“Hm.” I tried to speak but couldn’t. then I get an idea.

“Want to know my dying wish?” I asked and she looked to me and I think a bit.

“I want to be buried by the bell tower…. So, when you want to visit at night, we could look at the stars together.” I tell her and she looked to me and I looked at her.

“Is that what you really want?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yep, that’s what I want…. I also want you to grow old too so don’t go dying to young.” I tell her and she looked at me and I nod.

“I don’t think I can make that last promise but I can try.” She says and I look at her.

“Just try for me, that’s all I ask of you Clem, I know this world is cruel and you might get hurt sooner than later I know but I don’t want you going to soon.” I tell her and she looked to me and she nods a bit as she holds my hand more and I look at her. It was hours before Omar came to us and gave us some food and I think in my head as a joke that at least they won’t have to worry about rationing food. A few more days passed and I was sweating a lot and I felt that my body was on fire. Clem was sitting by my bed as Ruby whipped my head and explained to Clem what to do. I would sleep more that I use to, I didn’t eat a lot or at all. I saw how Clem would look sad when I didn’t eat and I felt bad but anytime I would eat I would just throw it up. I felt so bad that she had to see me like this.

“You ok?” she asked and I nod a bit and looked to her.

“Yea.” I tell her my voice rubbed raw from the coughing and I breathed a bit harder. I looked to the side so she wouldn’t have to see me. I felt a cloth on my head and looked to Clem as she placed a wet rag on my head and I smiled a bit to her and she smiled back.

“Sweating hu?” I asked and she nods and moves the rag away and I look to her more as she rubbed my head gently. I felt so bad for her.

“Hm, I’m sorry.” I tell her.

“Don’t be… I should have been harder on you about leaving.” She says and I look at her. I knew she was blaming herself and I felt like shit.

“It’s fine.” I tell her and she looked to me and I looked down a bit. It was a long while before anyone came in but I didn’t look away from Clem. She looked so tired. A few more hourse passed before I fell asleep again. I don’t think I woke up this time though.

(Clementine’s Pov)

I looked to the grave as everyone had left after the funeral but I stayed. I looked at the bell tower a bit and I decided to take a seat to the right of the grave and looked up at the sky a bit.

“Hm… you died last night…. Don’t know if you knew that… you just fell asleep.” I say to the grave and I hold my hands together a bit.

“I thought you were ok…. You know…. I guess I was delusional thinking you were just sick of a fever from the ice water…. I just wanted to think that… I just wanted to think that you were different you know…. I just wanted to think something other than… that.” I say but of course there is no reply there was never going to be a reply.

“I uh… I kept one of your promises, got to try and keep your next one…. I don’t know.” I tell her and I sighed a bit as I looked to the ground a bit. It wasn’t long till the stars started to come out and I looked to see the stars and I smiled a bit. She was right, you could see the stars here, though it would be better if she was actually here with me.

“You were right, stars here are good to look at. Though you should be here to see them, not in the ground.” I say and I looked to the grave and I rubbed my neck as I rubbed my face a bit. I think for a while and I just sigh a bit as I finally get up and looked to the drawing Tenn. made and the flowers Ruby left.

“I uh… I took your vest… I hope you aren’t mad at that… I don’t stay in our room… your old room that is.” I say and looked to the grave.

“I just wanted you to know that I have it so… you don’t get mad…. I just wanted something to remember you by, I’d let you take my hat.” I say and looked at the flowers.

“I um…. I don’t know what else to say to you on that, I just…. I just can’t.” I say as I looked at the grave. I sighed as I felt some of the wind blowing and I rubbed my neck as I headed over to the others, though I did feel like Violet was watching so I turned to see her leaning on the wall of the bell tower a bit as she looked at me then up to the stars and I looked up to see our stars.

“Clem you ok?” I hear and look to see Louis and I looked back to see Violet gone and I nod.

“Yea… just remembering the good times.” I tell him as I walked over to him as we sat at the tables.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, sadness I know, I'm sorry.


End file.
